


一些fgo乙女向的车大纲

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo
Summary: 包含多p，调教等情节包含cp拉二咕哒a闪咕哒红a咕哒黑a咕哒





	一些fgo乙女向的车大纲

造人拉二x主人咕哒子

差不多是未来背景，人类因为生育率的不断下降，全世界都已经进入了老龄化社会，从事服务业的年轻人越来越少，不愿意生孩子的年轻家庭购买人造人来当孩子或者自己孩子的玩伴，老龄家庭购买人造人到护工，一般家庭的保姆，公司的助理保洁员很多都是人造人。  
咕哒家里很传统，一直没有买人造人这些，对这写就不太了解，咕哒出社会后，看到别人家里就有那种关系很好的人造人，就很羡慕，但是工资这些也不够买个喜欢的，日子就这么得过且过下去了。  
然后在某次暴雨后，她就在自家的门口，看到了一个趴在地上湿淋淋地好像报废了的人造人拉二。咕哒当时本来想报警，结果把他翻过来的时候惊呆了——这是咕哒见过的做得最漂亮最理想型的人造人了，就动了私心先把拉二捡回去了。一直照顾他直到他清醒过来。  
拉二就发着低烧昏乎乎地问她是谁，眼睛在房间里灯光下像黄金一样，褐色的皮肤上隐隐有红晕，喘起来特别色气，一下子就把咕哒惊艳到了，但她还是姑且确认了一下拉二的身份，在知道他无主的时候就特别高兴，但是又知道拉二什么好的条件被遗弃了肯定是有啥问题，就翻来翻去终于在他的衣服口袋里找到了说明书。  
差不多就是介绍了拉二这个人的生平，说他是以古埃及十九王朝法老王为原型制作出来的人造人，是真的从木乃伊里提取了dna造出来的，性格能力这方面都和本人差不多，有极强的领袖气质和掌控全盘的能力，不得了的权谋家，非常适合在公司里当高管一类的，然后跟了个咕哒都没有见过这么多个0的价格，她也才知道原来一些公司的ceo也会用这种厉害的人造人。  
然后在这些说明的最底下写了句这个人造人身体很好，一般不会得病啥的，但是性欲很强，请尽量想办法满足他，不然可能机体会出问题啥的，比如说精神不济啊发低烧心情低靡什么的。  
咕哒看着拉二躺在床上喘那个反应，又看了看手上的说明书，想着刚才自己喂的感冒药都没用，可能真的是性欲没有满足啥的。坐在床上纠结了半天，还拿出手机试了试能不能招妓，但是她就是个普通OL完全没有门路，这么大的雨也没发出去找，想了很久还是决定自己上。  
咕哒在之前完全没经验，根本不知道该先从什么地方开始，还专门下了部a片先研究了一下，怎么进去没搞懂倒把自己搞得面红耳赤，总之就先把拉二的肉棒给取了出来，被那个只稍稍勃起但是已经很大一个根的东西吓了一跳，本能地就甩了出去。拉二低头看了她一眼，不知道是没力气拒绝还是就让她继续的意思也没动，咕哒平复了一下心情，觉得自己好不容易可能有一个自己的理想型人造人不能就这么半途而废了，就爬过去慢慢地含住拉二的肉棒学者着样子把他舔硬。  
拉二就烧得很厉害，哼哼唧唧地也不说话，但是肉棒倒是很诚实的翘起来了，咕哒就觉得嘴里越来越涨，手上的东西也越来越肿，还以为是不是把他弄伤啥了，抬起头想问他舒不舒服，结果就被拉二按着头噗嗤一下按到了最里面，上下摇了几下之后就射到了她嘴里。  
咕哒当时就懵了，本能地就把嘴里的东西给咽了下去，咳嗽了几下抬起头，发现刚刚射了自己满嘴的肉棒还高高地立着，青筋啥的看着特别瘆人，但是拉二看起来还是烧得厉害，连比刚才还红了，褐色的皮肤汗水浸得湿淋淋的，反正贼性感。  
咕哒挣扎了一会后爬到了床上，跪坐在他的双腿间那种，想要更认真地在帮他吸一次，没想到这次拉二就直接动了，翻过身就把咕哒狠狠地压在下面，一把就把她的睡裙给撕破了。  
咕哒想要挣扎，但是拉二的力量太大了，完全动不了，而且那种很灼热的呼吸从背后一股一股地打在咕哒的耳朵背上，就感觉得到他很难受，慢慢地也就顺从了。  
拉二就从咕哒的脖子一直亲到了她的小腹，然后把她的腿折叠起来，突然就开始帮咕哒口交，含住她的阴蒂不停的舔，然后把舌头伸到她的穴里，去戳里面的敏感部位，还刻意去吸阴蒂和穴口，像进食一样把里面流出来的水都吃干净。  
咕哒一边喊着脏啊不要啥的，但是身体还是诚实地一直在高潮，拉二趁咕哒一个晃神，一边把嘴里吃到的她的淫水喂到她的嘴里，一边就从正常位这么操进去了。  
咕哒一刚被插入就别厉害的高潮了，因为之前已经被舔得很湿很软了，处女膜被撑开的时候完全就不知道痛，潮吹喷出来的水洒得一床都是，拉二也不管，就按着咕哒的腿一口气操到了最里面，咕哒这才很惊讶地发现拉二的肉棒都捅到子宫口了，还有一小截在外面，大得根本离谱了。想着这么大的东西正插在自己里面，咕哒心里就很害怕，开始挣扎着想跑，但是拉二完全不管，把剩下的一部分强硬地塞进去后，抱着咕哒的腰就开始操。特别蛮横咕哒怎么哭都没有用，而且也哼哼唧唧不说话沟通也没有效果，最后还很不听劝地内射在了里面，然后就东西都插在里面的状态压在咕哒身上就直接呼呼大睡了。  
第二天咕哒起来就发现拉二的东西还软绵绵地塞在自己里面，脸一下子就红透了，翘起屁股就想把里面的东西抽出来，结果自然而然就被抓着屁股操了，而且拉二现在也清醒起来了，一边操还一边笑她清早起来就这么饥渴，咕哒就哭，说她不要了早上起来干这种事待会还要上班啥的，拉二很不情愿地在里面射了一次就放过她了，狠狠地亲了她几下让她快点回来。咕哒就晕乎乎地顺着他点了点头，走到门外在回复过来，诶？这个相处模式我是不是有男朋友了啊？  
之后两个人就以这个模式谈了恋爱，拉二其实是一个特别高等的人造人，被那种董事会买过去当公司总裁用的，结果因为智商能力设定太高又因为王属性太公平公正，被其他利益派找了麻烦，反正就各种斗，最后被人偷到了控制器那种要他自曝，还好拉二自己在最后一刻换上了自己偷偷设计出来用来保命的备用芯片，才逃过一劫姑且也算是自由了，但因为排斥反应发了高烧，最后躺倒在了咕哒的公寓外。  
咕哒对自己的那种把他当作一个人的重视感拉二是未曾有过的，自然也就把感情倾注在了她的身上，而且咕哒确实傻傻的很可爱，之前咕哒以为拉二是性欲无法发泄那次拉二就是单纯的发热，但拉二还是就着她的意思想要欺负她把她抱着做了。（生病了也很…的家伙  
不过就像说明书里那样拉二的性欲确实很强，在家里竟然就不穿衣服xx一甩一甩地走来走去，搞得咕哒看也不是不看也不是，身材又贼性感特别勾人。但是只要多看几眼马上就会被摁在地上操，拒绝的话就会被威胁，不满足的话就会坏掉，然后咕哒就会很不情愿地妥协。  
后来拉二解决了追杀他的人，甚至把之前的那个公司都给全部搞到了手，最后没有顾虑过上了和咕哒没羞没臊的生活。

神王拉二x奴隶咕哒子（逆光那篇的背景，算番外的大纲？）

时间线差不多就是莲池play之后，没买本子的太太就请看一下试阅的第二段想象一下。差不多就咕哒虽然地位很低，没有名分，但众所周知被王专宠的那种背景。但咕哒就还是很有自卑感，对拉二还是那种对不可及不可反抗那种绝对服从的态度，拉二对咕哒的爱情和独占欲差不多到了持平的那种感觉。  
有一天拉二通宵忙完政事，抬起头就看到咕哒在外面带着伊妃的两个孩子玩，清晨的雾气很大，朦胧的浅金色阳光穿过三个人所在的庭院，直射到拉二所在的大厅之中，拉二就折了一只摆在桌边，开得正是时候还没有合上的睡莲，捏在手上想要给他们送过去，但抬起头就透过晨曦，看着咕哒的笑容和在风中扬起的橙色长发，一时间看的有点出神（具体表情参考拉二满破），反应过来的时候伊妃已经把她两个孩子接走了。只剩下了咕哒蹲在收拾刚才玩闹时弄出的一地花瓣和枝叶。  
拉二就走出去，故意从后面出现去吓一下咕哒，满意地看着她露出那种又惊讶又开心的表情后，扔了句自己工作累了让咕哒来扶侍自己洗澡，就径直往前往浴池走过去了。  
咕哒就连忙小跑步跟在拉二后面，但是拉二走得贼快步子很大咕哒很快就追不上了，到了的时候拉二已经让其他的侍女倒好水泡在里面了。  
水滴从拉二的头上发尖滴滴答答地往下流，褐色的皮肤上被水浸得亮晶晶得，懒懒地靠在浴池边上，精壮的腹肌在热气氤氲间隐约能看到那种完美的曲线，金色的眼睛慵懒地半眯起，慢慢地呼出一口热气，摇着手上的酒杯上咕哒快过来。  
咕哒当时就被魅惑了，满脑子都是这个人怎么真么好看怎么这么好啊真的好喜欢啊，拉二催促了好几次才洗好手走到他后面去，把香油搓到自己手上，慢慢地帮拉二按摩背部。  
按着按着就被拉二抓着手摸到前面，说这里也不舒服，咕哒就连忙道歉，说自己没注意请您转过来吧，拉二低笑了一声也不理她，抓着她的手在自己的乳头上转了几圈之后，就往下拉，让她握住自己的肉棒，说自己这里也需要按摩。  
咕哒当时就知道要发生什么了，拉二还故意把她拉得贴得自己很近，咕哒身上那种丝制衣服就很容易浸透，软软地乳房和硬起来的乳头就贴着拉二的背部不停摩擦，咕哒就只能就着这个姿势把拉二的东西摸硬，长时间被调教的身体也不知不觉地就湿了，忍不住就开始夹腿。  
拉二就笑她，说只是摸一下待会要进入你的里面玩弄的东西就什么兴奋了？余的调教是不是有点过头了…还是你本来就有这种淫乱的体质？  
咕哒被他说得特别害羞，又以为自己做错事，一下子都不知道自己在怎么办了，拉二就直接把她拽下了水池，从后面把她摁在池边，摸到下面把手指伸进去了。  
里面就已经很湿了，拉二一边笑她水多，一边就在水里什么从背后操进去了，因为埃及的浴池其实是露天的，从远处还能看到路过朝拉二远远行礼的宫女这些，咕哒就特别羞耻一直扶着池子想跑，但是两个人的体格差太大了，拉二就死死地把她压着操，完全动都动不了，被压得呼吸都困难了。  
但是咕哒一直喊着不要拉二也有点不高兴，这么玩了一会后就抽出来了把咕哒放到水池边上去，把她腿大大地分开，开始用手指用嘴玩她的阴蒂，把阴蒂玩得又红又肿，不停高潮爽得咕哒一边哭一边流口水让他放过自己。而且不停的阴蒂刺激搞得咕哒的才到一半的穴里很空虚，但是怎么喊拉二都绝对不用手指碰她里面，最后咕哒只好抱着她的手臂求他不要再怎么弄了，她要，求他插进去。  
拉二这才从她腿间退出去，然后说要求神王来赏赐你，必须要有相等的回报才行，而且这就是求自己主人的态度一类的话？咕哒就扭捏了半天，还是抱住自己的腿，把两片花瓣掰开，求拉二插进去，全部射到里面去，让她给他一堆孩子什么的。  
咕哒话音刚落拉二就拉住她的腿很狠地插进去了，还在她耳边说，如果没给他生一堆孩子那就是欺君，可是死罪的啊，你这里要争气啊。一边说就很重地操进她子宫口里，还拿手去按咕哒的子宫，爽得咕哒都要翻白眼了，完全没有精力去回拉二的问题了。  
到最后拉二就在池子边上把咕哒差点操晕，后来又就着清理的理由把她抱回浴池里接着操，还一边操她里面一边用那种首饰的杆去玩她的乳头和阴蒂，玩得咕哒失禁在了水里，又以她弄脏池水为理由要惩罚她，用斗篷把两个人包起来，一边走一边把她抱在身上操，移动到房间里继续做。把精液全部满满地射到了里面，把咕哒肚子都射鼓起来了。  
接下来的几天还刚好遇上了要到那种节日，拉二还借着小时候一起参加节日好怀念啊，让咕哒陪他尼罗河边散步，结果就直接找了个草坪把咕哒按在河边操了，还刻意吓她，把她抱到河边双腿打开对准尼罗河，说之后那个祈求丰收的祭奠（就拉二当众对着尼罗河自慰那个）我们一起来好不好，让你喷的水和余的精液一起进入母亲河里，以祈求来年的丰收。咕哒被拉二操得很晕，还被拉二的描述吓到了，满脑子都是自己当着上万人的面被拉二操到喷水的样子，哭着求拉二千万不要这么做，然后特别激烈的高潮了，淫水混着拉二射进去的精液就什么喷进了河里，被拉二嘲笑，就什么迫不及待…一类的www

大法官闪闪x腐女小律师咕哒子x检察官拉二

设定差不多是闪闪和拉二在司法界是一个明星组合，闪闪在商法两界只手遮天，家里有矿只是出于兴趣才学的法，拉二在政界也很有地位，家里基本都是议员官员那种，两个人又长得贼好看，很多人就觉得这两个家里都这么有钱还跑来司法这边，肯定都是爱啊，在私下就有那种cp很火。  
咕哒就特别喜欢这个cp，为了能亲眼看到他们考了三次司法测验，当上了律师。（本来也想当检察官的，但是因为两个人所在的法院没那么好近，还要考公务员这些，最后当了律师。）  
然后刚好咕哒的事务所有个要去闪闪法院裁判的官司，检察官又是拉二，咕哒资历不够不能去，但是还是自告奋勇要去当资料员助手那种在律师旁边搭把手。  
然后在法庭上咕哒表现得特别好，很敏锐地就发现了证据链的漏洞啊，证人话里的矛盾之处也被她提出了，同时让闪闪和拉二都记住了这个小姑娘，下场的时候她还用那种很（自以为不会被发现）的淫荡目光把正在交流的拉二闪闪浑身舔了个遍，看着看着还在出门的时候没注意摔了个狗啃屎，让拉二和闪闪觉得这小姑娘太有趣了，就特别想欺负她那种。  
第二次审判两个人就下手了，就故意让咕哒包里的两个人的同人黄本掉出来了，然后闪闪就以蔑视法庭罪把咕哒收监了。  
咕哒就难受又无助，还很尴尬，根本没考虑到自己可能是被那两个人一手算计了，就一直叫狱警求两个人来沟通，然后千呼万唤两个人终于来了，咕哒还以为自己这样就能道歉让他们放自己出去，结果拉二就故意把从她那没收的黄本拿出来，你就什么想看余和黄金的做啊，其实也不是不可能。咕哒一下子没听出拉二话里的意思，还很兴奋地说，真的啊，你们真的是那种关系啊，放心吧我不知道我那个本子只是爱好我不会出去说的，两个人听她说完就笑，闪闪就到她后面开始摸她屁股，刻意用中指在她腿间肉缝比划，很低沉地说，这就好看你配不配合，愿不愿意做我们的中间人了。  
咕哒发现到他们俩可能要做什么，一下子就想跑，闪闪啪唧一下就赢手铐把她铐在了铁栅栏上，咕哒就喊，就才发现周围根本没有狱警，全部都已经被两个人支开了，小黑屋隔音还很好，怎么喊声音都传不出去。  
咕哒就只能哭着想把两人推开，但是还没哭几下就被说杂种太吵了用闪闪用肉棒嘴巴堵住了，拉二就把她的腿掰开，发现她蹬得厉害怎么都不配合，他就干脆用两个人的领带把她的腿绑好吊在了上面的架子上，屁股完全被翻了上去，扯下底裤连屁股的洞都完全暴露在拉二面前了。  
咕哒眼泪一直流，但是四肢根本没法动，想要说话只会让喉咙蠕动把闪闪的东西舔得更舒服。拉二也开始用手捏她的豆豆，很刻意地越玩越用力，很快就把她玩到高潮了，戳着她翘起来的阴蒂笑她这里翘这么高，是不是经常yy男人和男人在一起以后自己也是个男人了？咕哒就摇头哭，穴里流出来的水把整个腿根都浸湿了，把下面的后穴都染得亮晶晶的。  
拉二就把手指伸到咕哒的后穴里，说你yy的余是不是就这里被插入了，看起来这里也很想要啊？这时候闪闪差不多达到了高潮，抽出来把精液射了咕哒一脸，但是咕哒手被铐着完全都不了，只能很难受地感受着精液在自己满脸流着，还被闪闪拍了一张当作纪念。  
好不容易能说话的咕哒就马上和拉二说，自己真的只是喜欢很没有把自己当作男性yy过这些，真的对不起以后我真的不会请放过我吧，拉二哼了一声没理他，继续用手玩咕哒的屁股，闪闪也趁机把咕哒的上衣服扒下来，捏着她的胸开始玩，拿龟头去戳咕哒的乳尖。很快拉二就找到了咕哒屁股里的敏感点，很快就把咕哒的屁股玩高潮了，很嘲讽地说，女人屁股里可是没有什么能舒服的地方，你没把自己当男的那就是变态了？一边说还一边去挖了几下她前面的小穴，说明明是玩屁股，这里都什么湿了，应该真的是受虐狂变态了。  
咕哒哭着说真的没有，请不要再玩我的屁股了，拉二就说不玩屁股玩哪呢？除了这里还有什么地方可以用吗？嘴吗？刚才黄金的可是用过了脸上还有他的精液，拉二一边说就一边拿肉棒去顶她的臀缝，没有其他的地方余可就要进去了？  
咕哒就说，前面、好歹用前面，屁股不行…什么的，拉二就笑了声，抱着她的腿就把龟头塞进了小穴里，因为是第一次还很紧，拉二费了很大力气才进去，插到一半咕哒才想起来他没有戴套，哭着叫他出去，拉二说夹这么紧明明这么想要还有什么可抱怨的，就一下子捅到底了。  
拉二就插得很重，但是每次感到咕哒内壁开始收缩要高潮，就马上停下来，玩弄着她怎么都不让她去，不上不下得让咕哒很难受，咕哒晕乎乎的就抬头求还在她面前吸他奶子的闪闪求助，闪闪就笑，把咕哒挂在架子上的脚放了下来，然后和拉二对了个眼神让拉二换个姿势，让咕哒以乘骑的状态含住肉棒坐在他身上，屁股翘起对向闪闪。  
因为一直高潮不了咕哒已经很难受了，每次拉二停下来都会摇着屁股想让自己高潮，但是自己的话怎么都找不到点完全没有他干自己那个感觉。  
闪闪就一边打咕哒的屁股，一遍笑她骚，然后问咕哒现在是不是很想高潮，咕哒晕乎乎的点头，闪闪问，那你为了高潮，你能做些什么呢？咕哒就被带着说，什么都能做，然后就被闪闪抓着手，让她自己把屁股肉掰开，抓住她的腰就插到她已经被淫水泡得滑溜溜的屁股里了。  
之后两个人就完全毫无顾忌地操她了，把之前不让咕哒高潮的份一下子全部集中起来全部还给她了，咕哒就完全被操晕了，闪闪在她耳边说的什么，这样就看到我和太阳的一起做了有没有很爽啊，拉二，哼，估计已经爽到什么都记不起来了吧，这些都已经完全听不到了，水最后喷得都流不出来了，还被拍了照片灌了满满一肚子精液，好歹还是给放出去了。  
虽然被这么搞了，咕哒也对这两个人幻灭了，但是生活工作也必须要继续，咕哒就经常在那种开庭前被拉二逼着在卫生间里从干完用跳蛋把精液堵住，又在路上被闪闪发现再往阴蒂上又贴个跳蛋，两个人分别握着一个遥控器，然后在咕哒发言的时候就故意按下遥控器让她说不清话，拉二还在辩论的时候嘲她，这么含含糊糊的根本就是心虚吧，又一次还两个人刚好一起按下了遥控器直接把咕哒玩晕休庭送进医务室了。自然而然又被自告奋勇把她送过去的拉二操了好几次。  
一来二往的两个大男人对咕哒也开始动了感情，也就分别开始私下和咕哒约会啥的，开始后悔为啥最开始要和对方一起玩她现在搞得这么麻烦疯狂吃对面的飞醋。咕哒因为两边被抓住了把柄都不敢拒绝，还会被捏着下巴问到底哪边更好，总之两个人作的死倒霉的还是咕哒。有一次和闪闪约会的时候被带到奢侈品店买衣服，结果撞上拉二，就被吃醋的闪闪扯进试衣间，掀起裙子就把她摁在门上操了，拉二和导购就一门之隔，咕哒完全不敢出声，咬衣服都快咬出血了，闪闪还刻意去玩她的阴蒂，戳她的子宫，在耳边说骚话刺激她，逼她很夸张的高潮还不能发出声，夹得特别紧。  
拉二也有那种故意约咕哒去旁听闪闪的官司，坐在旁听席的最后一排把手伸到咕哒裙子里摸，那种小官司就只有闪闪一个法官，书记员坐在很边上，只有闪闪一个人能清楚看到咕哒红通通的哭脸，把咕哒玩到高潮之后还当着他的面舔手指，气得闪闪刘海都立起来（？），但是在法庭上又不能发飙啥的。  
迦勒底背景的双茶x咕哒子x闪闪

咕哒一直暗恋红a，但是红a只把咕哒当小姑娘完全没把这种喜欢当回事，还就很在意咕哒的那种对自己的距离，有时候咕哒开玩笑伸到他衣服里想摸他腹肌还会被他斥责，咕哒就觉得红a死正经，很郁闷又没办法，有时候就会去找黑a，然后道理都不会被讲了，会被骂得更惨。逐渐的都有点想放弃了。  
结果就有一次打枪本，咕哒脑子一热带了闪红a黑a三把弓去，自然就被打得很惨，特别是黑a和闪，被打得只剩一口气了（助战是大英雄就先走一步了），本来只要回迦勒底休养一下就能恢复过来，没想到刚好在这个时候迦勒底突然故障，回去的手段和供魔突然都断了，三个人的魔力供给全部都落到了御主咕哒的手上。  
红a这时候还有点余力，就自告奋勇说去其他地方看看有没有东西能给咕哒当晚餐，咕哒就在营地里守着黑a和闪闪，看着黑a捂着伤口很难受的样子，就跑过去问有没有什么要帮忙的，是不是哪里不舒服需要我做什么吗？黑a最开始就很不耐烦地说没有，但是咕哒就反复问了几次，就终于受不了的把她推倒了，说这么积极的话，那就来帮我补一下魔吧。  
咕哒还以为黑a是平时一样开玩笑吓她的，就还很主动地解开了扣子说没问题啥的，然后就被黑a恶狠狠地把群子撕开了说你自找的，开始在她身上乱摸。  
咕哒这时候就吓坏了，没想到他会来真的，就开始喊不要一类的，但是黑a完全不听，直接把手伸到她的底裤里，很粗暴地把手指直接插到她的小穴里，开始做扩张。  
但是咕哒这一喊反而把在另一边休息的a闪引过来了，咕哒看到a闪过来还以为得救了，没想到a闪实际上也一直对咕哒有兴趣，刚好分一杯羹，就搭了把手把想跑的咕哒又推回了黑a那边，把咕哒上衣的扣子解开，一边玩她的胸一边把脑袋掰过去和他接吻。因为在野外特别紧张，又是第一次，咕哒被黑a用手指挖得没什么感觉，做了好一会还有些干，黑a就干脆掰开腿埋在她腿间帮她口交，第一口就舔上了她最敏感的阴蒂，一句牙齿这么轻轻地摩擦，不停地来回的舔，爽得咕哒差点咬到了闪闪的舌头。闪闪就不太高兴地很重地掐了一下咕哒的乳头，直接让咕哒还含着闪闪的舌头就到高潮了，淫水喷了黑a一脸，双腿还不停地抽搐。  
闪闪把舌头伸出来之后咕哒连忙和黑a道歉说自己不是故意的，黑a舔了舔自己的嘴角也没说什么，和闪闪抬头对视了一眼，咕哒就被闪闪抱起来，那种把尿的姿势张开腿对着黑a，还没来得及羞耻就被正对面插进去了。  
黑a虽然说看起来很粗暴，但实际上还是很考虑咕哒的感觉，进去之后等到咕哒没那么痛，开始慢慢扭腰的时候才开始动，一边动还一边玩他得阴蒂，闪闪也从后面捏咕哒的乳头，这种刺激多个敏感点的玩法没两下就把咕哒玩到潮吹了，一大股水就这样淋在黑a的龟头上，从缝隙里流出来滴滴答答地把草坪粘湿了一片，黑a知道咕哒爽了也就不顾及了，就开始很狠地戳到最里面，每次都撞到子宫口，把咕哒操得延伸都迷离了。  
闪闪看咕哒这个样子也受不住了，换了个姿势让她趴在地面上，一边让她帮自己口交，一边看黑a从背后拉着腿操她，又黑又壮的肉棒每次都狠粗暴地破开粉色的穴肉，噗嗤一声插到最深处，带出来又是一大股水，颜色差特别刺激。咕哒也因为被这么凶猛地操根本受不了，完全含不住闪闪的肉棒，最后就只能晕乎乎地被闪闪提着头发这么操，然后被两个人分别灌了一肚子一嘴精液。  
就一次肯定是没法满足的，咕哒还没缓过来又被闪闪抱着从后面插入了，第二次还被操得松软的穴很容易就被操进去了，连反抗的力量都没有了，前面又被塞进去了黑a的肉棒，闪闪操得比黑a还深，技巧也特别好，没两下就把咕哒操得眼前一片空白，只能靠在他们身上随着他们摇，感觉很多事情都忘记了。  
红a找到食物回来之后看到的就是咕哒被两个人操到特别惨的那个样子，身上都是精液和吻痕，下面被操得又红又肿，现在还一边被黑a用手指掏精液，一边在帮闪闪清理肉棒。  
红a就被吓了一跳，连忙想把他们分开，结果低头碰到咕哒，就被咕哒仰起脸吻了，一边嘿嘿地舔着他的嘴，一边嘟囔着真的好喜欢卫宫前辈啊，一类的，手还很不安分地去摸他的下面，红a这才发现咕哒好像本来就很不对劲，被闪闪喂了媚药一类的，身体体温特别高。  
黑a就把咕哒抱了起来，把她腿打开再用手把她的两片阴唇掰开，黑色的皮肤陷入了粉色的嫩肉里，肉瓣的湿淋淋地还泛着水色，洞被操得都合不拢一直往外吐着淫水，红a看得脸都红了，也都自然起了生理反应，但还是嘴硬让黑a和闪闪赶紧把御主放下之后还要向她道歉啥的，在一边的闪闪就笑，低下头一边和咕哒接吻一边揉她的胸，刻意挑逗她又死都不碰下面，把咕哒玩得一边扭腰一边哭着也不知道是谁说想要。  
闪闪：看吧，这杂种可是觉得很舒服的  
红a还是很纠结，黑a就很不屑地笑他，说她别装了，明明就很想要，我很清楚的因为我就是你。红a看着咕哒迷离的脸，想要反驳又反驳不出口，最后就还是抓住她的腿操进去了。因为里面被抹了很多药药效还没过啥的，红a一插进去咕哒就咬着他高潮了，闪闪还在她耳边低声说这可是你最喜欢的卫宫，刺激得咕哒就咬得越来越紧，嘴里还恍惚地叫着红a的名字，刺激得他最后也没啥理性了，随着自己的本能就狠粗暴地在他体内抽插，黑a也就撑起抬起她被淫水泡软的屁股，把自己的东西插到了后面，一下子肚子里都被“卫宫”所填满让咕哒一下子兴奋得失禁了，下面湿乎乎的都不知道自己流了什么东西，大脑里已经什么都不记得了，嘴里也不知道在喊什么——但是到最后她喊也喊不出来了，因为嘴也被闪闪堵住了。子宫肠道嘴里全不都被射入了大量的精液，咕哒的魔力也在这个时候算供给到了极限，眼前一片发黑失去了意识。  
咕哒醒过来的时候发现自己在迦勒底房间的床上，脑内一片空白好像什么都不记得了，也不知道发生了什么，旁边坐着照顾自己的红a，还有靠在墙的两端好像也不知道在干啥的黑a和闪闪。  
咕哒就很奇怪，摸了摸头说自己好像忘记了啥，是生病了吗，红a的眼神就突然闪了一下，但是什么也没有说，就端起一碗药让咕哒尽快喝，咕哒就坐起来想要喝药，没想到红a一靠近自己闻到他身上那个味道就突然一下子湿了，忍不住就夹紧了腿，知道红a把药塞进嘴里才缓和了过来。  
咕哒这时候余光好像瞟到了闪闪脸上不明所以地微妙笑容。  
（闪闪后来给她喂的那个媚药不仅有让她发情的功效还能删除她一天内的记忆，但是大脑忘记的东西身体的反应是忘不了的 嘿嘿。）


End file.
